After the Panthers
by KeJae
Summary: "So do as I say, and she lives. We all do. Except for Caffrey. Might be too late for him." Suddenly Peter's life revolved around words, the words that define grief and the process of going through it. But what happened after the grief passed? Peter got a new consulting team from California, Diana moved to DC, and a case suddenly brought them all together…
1. Chapter 1

**The words that define grief**

* * *

"So do as I say, and she lives. We all do. Except for Caffrey. Might be too late for him."

Keller's four little sentences were all that it took to ruin Peter's day. Suddenly his life revolved around words, the words that define grief and the process of going through it.

* * *

 **Denial** is the action of declaring something to be untrue.

As Peter raced to find Neal, he thought that Keller was wrong. Just because Neal wasn't where he was supposed to be didn't mean that Keller knew where he was. Keller holding a gun and hating Neal didn't mean that he had shot him. He wanted to believe there was nothing to Keller's words except an effort to get Peter distracted in order for him to get away with his bag full of cash.

Rounding the corner, he saw that Keller was right about Neal being hurt. There was blood and he was being loaded into an ambulance.

Reaching his friend's side, he said, "We're gonna get you out of this." It was a promise, a wishful thought. Neal had always been able to find a way to get out of trouble, and if the trouble was too big to handle on his own, then Peter was always there to help him find a way. Together, there had never been a problem that they couldn't get through. So why was this time any different?

His voice was growing weaker but Neal insisted on talking. "You're the only one who saw good in me."

Peter told him to stop. He wasn't ready, it couldn't be happening, not now, not like this.

Neal continued anyway. "You're my best friend."

In his mind, Peter tried to console himself with false promises. This wasn't Neal's goodbye. It was just an emotional effect of the blood loss, because Neal wasn't dying any time soon!

"Sir? We need to go."

As Peter stepped back and the doors closed, it was the last time that he saw Neal alive. A whirl of lights and sirens whisked his best friend away. He remained rooted in the spot as the next phase set in.

* * *

 **Shock** is a sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience.

"Would you like to see him now?" The doctor asked.

As they walked through the hallways, Peter thought of his answer to the doctor's question. He wasn't going to lead them to a room where they would see Neal resting peacefully while he healed. There was no hope that he would open his eyes and make some stupid comment to relieve the tension. Instead, they were heading to the morgue. The answer that he wanted to say came to mind. No. No he didn't want to see Neal in the sterile environment as he lay stretched out on the cold table in a body bag. No he didn't want to see Neal pale and lifeless. Really, he would take anything over what he was about to see. The stupid hat trick, his showing off that he solved the case faster, or even that lazy attitude of kicking his feet up on the desk and throwing a rubber band ball around. Oddly enough, even Neal in jail bird orange would be better.

Peter had a grip on his emotions as they entered the room. The shock gave him that at least. But if you looked close enough, you could almost see the subtle shake as his whole body struggled with the effort.

When the doctor unzipped the bag and pulled back the edges, Peter found himself taking short, light breaths. He could only force himself to look so long before he had to turn away.

Mozzie was in the stage of denial. He kept saying that it couldn't be Neal and spouting conspiracy theories of faked deaths to verify his beliefs.

That false hope ignited anger in Peter so he hit the table. As much as Peter would have liked to join Mozzie in his alternate reality, he was firmly planted in this miserable one where his friend lay dead behind him. To help Mozzie come to terms with the situation he tried to bring him back to reality.

"He's gone."

They were two words that he couldn't say without the shock. It was his shield for the emotions and his crutch when he couldn't go on otherwise. Still, they took his breath away and he simply stood while Mozzie continued.

Peter knew that Mozzie needed to work through his loss in his own time, by his own terms, but first he needed to look at Neal in order to find closure. Making another attempt, "Mozzie, he's right there. You need to look at him. You've gotta look, Mozzie. He's dead." Each small sentence was like a nail in Neal's coffin and he was sealing him in by saying them.

The guilt would come later, and the pain was held at bay for the moment, but it was only a matter of time before they were released.

Standing aside and turning his back, Peter gave Mozzie the spot by Neal and a form of privacy with company to grieve.

Mozzie was still mystified that Neal was dead. "It didn't matter how tight the scrape, Neal could always slide past. He could always get away." He shouldn't be dead was never directly said, despite the obvious implication.

Looking back over his shoulder Peter couldn't help but softly say, "Not this time."

* * *

 **Pain** ismental suffering or distress.

"One identification badge, 16 credit cards, various names, a .38-caliber bullet for evidence. One white pocket square, one key, one tracking anklet."

As the list goes on, Peter finds the shock wearing off. The situation hits him as real with each personal belonging that was given to him. It was like being punched in the gut each time an item was listed off.

While the orderly walked away, a part of Peter couldn't help but think that Neal got what he wanted. His head moved as he thought that it wasn't how Neal wanted it perhaps, but what he wanted all the same. "You're free. You're free."

The emotional dam was bursting. At first it was a few little drops which made his eyes shiny. He knew that it was going to be more, that once the emotions had found a point of release the pressure would force the rest to follow. Looking down the hall in both directions, he ascertained that he would have at least a few moments of privacy. Seeing that no one was nearby, he decided that the row of seats would have to do. Reaching out for support, he lowered himself down as the tears got thicker. Once he was fully seated, the dam burst. As the tears flowed down his face, his shoulders shook with the force of the air he breathed which came hard and fast to fuel the energy to release the emotions, and the emotions fueled the tears that went on for longer than Peter knew.

* * *

 **Guilt** isa feeling of having done wrong or failed in an obligation.

Walking into his home, Peter was quickly enveloped by Elizabeth. She had heard of Neal's death and wanted to comfort her husband as best she could. Leading him over to the couch she simply held him while he grieved.

Eventually he spoke. "Neal. We're naming him Neal."

She didn't ask if he was sure, or how he wanted to spell it. It was obvious that the choice was in honor of Neal, in honor of his partner, best friend, little brother, and first son. Silently, she agreed with him and the first name was chosen.

Over the next few days, Elizabeth and June did most of the funeral planning. It was as beautiful as Neal would have wanted. The White Collar crew showed out in mass, but the main group was Peter, Elizabeth, June, and somewhere in the back, Peter caught the occasional glimpses of Mozzie lurking in the shadows.

Before the day was done, Peter stood at Neal's grave side. The others had mostly left or, like Elizabeth was, they were standing in the distance to give him time to say his goodbye.

He felt a heavy load of remorse. Neal was his responsibility to protect, and he had failed. Now, he would never see that proud smile on his face as he told him that he was naming his son after him or scold him for teaching his son how to pull off slight of hand tricks. Professionally, he would never reach that goal of removing the anklet for the last time, or closing the biggest case of a lifetime together. There was so much left for Neal in life, but he would never do any of it. His feelings were summed up in the phrase 'It wasn't supposed to end this way."

It was inevitable that Peter would be back for visits during those hard times down the road. In those moments where he really just wants to sit with Neal and tell him about something important, his only solace will be to once again stand here by his grave. Standing there though, he had only two things that were yet unsaid. "You were my best friend too Neal. Goodbye." The tears threatened him again, so he swallowed heavily and tried to blink them away. Turning, he walked back to Elizabeth.

Heading home, Elizabeth suggested that they chose a middle name of Daniel in honor of Neal's childhood innocence, Peter's father, and her grandfather. It was a name of family and friendly history. How could they choose something else?

* * *

 **Anger** is a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility.

The anger hit him as he was filling out the reports for the final case and officially closing off the partnership. Suddenly, he realized that this was all Neal's fault! If only the man had stayed in the van like he was supposed to, things would be alright.

He knew that Neal was never someone to do as he was told, and that it was his job to keep Neal from doing stupid things, so the anger turned inward.

Then he remembered that Neal was a man responsible for his own actions, and that he continuously chose to do stupid things anyway. The anger was directed at him again.

Back and forth the battle swayed. One moment Peter would be mad at himself for failing his partner, and the next he would be furious with Neal for being such an idiot.

Sometimes those emotions would escape to be directed at other people. He would say a curt word or his tone would imply his anger. Most of them didn't take it personally, because they knew he was going through the stages of loss and grief. Still, some weren't so familiar with what was going on his life so he would try to apologize more thoroughly when those situations occurred.

Fortunately, he never blew up at Elizabeth. Sure, she witnessed a few rants at Neal or himself, but he managed to never blow up at her. Each time she would let him say what he needed to and work through the anger. Then she would hold him as the grief hit him again.

* * *

 **Bargaining** is to negotiate the terms and conditions of a transaction.

This was the longest phase for Peter. He fell into it as the birth of his son drew nearer. At first he was thinking through the things that he needed to do before the baby came in order to have the house in perfect working order. Then one day he found himself thinking 'If only he could follow a check list to bring Neal back.'

Nothing worked to rid the thought from his mind so it continued to hover in the background even as he anxiously paced Elizabeth's hospital room. He tried to pass off his nerves as simply an effect of experiencing true fatherhood for the first time, but she knew that he also wished that Neal was waiting in the hallway for Peter to tell him his name sake had arrived. She knew that he didn't want Neal's absence to cloud the arrival of their son, but she also knew that he couldn't help it. Neal was the first person that Peter told about the impending arrival… and that included his own parents, not to mention the fact that the kid was named after him in a permanent reminder of his absence.

As the time drew closer, he became so absorbed in Elizabeth and little Neal that he was finally able to put big Neal from his mind for a little while.

For weeks, life was all about little Neal and the son that they finally had.

* * *

 **Depression** is a mental condition characterized by feelings of severe despondency and dejection, typically also with feelings of inadequacy and guilt, often accompanied by lack of energy and disturbance of appetite and sleep.

Eventually the lack of sleep started to catch up and Peter found himself waking up in the night from dreams and his appetite was often absent. He kept it together though. It was the product of having a newborn combined with another stage of grief.

Since he wasn't safe enough to do much field work, Peter opted to remain in the office for a while as he worked through the latest stage of life.

A few months passed. Eventually as little Neal began to sleep through the night and exhaustion set in, Peter finally found himself sleeping again.

* * *

 **Reflection** isserious thought or consideration.

Peter often found himself looking out of the window at the office, staring down at Neal's former desk, or staring off into space as he thought. Then, sometimes, he would even see Neal's reflection as he remembered the once common sight of him flipping his hat onto his head at the end of the day. It was only his mind recreating what he wanted to see, but it also reminded him of how much he missed his brother and friend.

Neal poked fun at him for being a nerd who went to college on a math scholarship, so he joked back that Neal would have been a frat boy who made fun of him. Although Neal went on with the joke, he seemed to disagree about him thinking anything less about Peter for being a nerd. It was like he secretly understood Peter's love of numbers and felt that it suited him.

When they talked about sports, Neal didn't have any particular love, but he learned to respect it due to Peter's using his own description of why he was passionate about art back at him.

The man had also been his working partner so they had their working relationship too. As much as they disagreed between being cop and con, they still found enough common ground to enjoy solving the puzzles of crime together.

Family was one of those things where they were clearly at odds. Peter came from a solid background while Neal came from lies and deceit. Still, they managed to create a family of their own.

Of all of the friends that he had ever had, Neal was the one who understood him the best.

* * *

They say that time heals all wounds. Eventually, Peter began to move on with life and started focusing more on the future.

* * *

 **The upward turn** is when life starts to return to normal and the pain is easier to bear.

Peter still missed Neal, and that would never change, but he was feeling better overall.

Walking around the office, Peter would hear the team talk about Neal from time to time and it no longer upset him as much. He could finally laugh about the shenanigans that Neal got into and exchanging alleged stories was once again a favorite pass time amongst the team.

When he was out in the city, he would hear people talking and sometimes people would yell names. The sound of "Neal" no longer had him looking around for his partner. Instead, he would think of his young son as he went through his firsts.

At home, he would see Neal's pictures around the house. They brought smiles to his face as he would tell his young son stories about the man that he was named after.

Big Neal would always be a fond piece of his past, but he had happy memories to be making with little Neal.

* * *

 **Reconstruction and working through** is when life starts to get back to normal.

Peter's work environment had been changing with Neal's death, Diana going to DC, and the re-arrangement of the desk layout. It wasn't like they were trying to forget Neal, more like they were trying to move on in his absence.

The team also had a new addition… sort of. They had a new consultant that occasionally worked with them from California. He and his team were free lance contractors for the government, but they were happy to help the team when they needed some out of the box thinking and street information.

Then at home he and Elizabeth fell into a routine. They got home from work, fed Neal, got dinner themselves, had some time alone with just the two of them, slept with a few interruptions from Neal, breakfast, and back to work again. Every once in a while they would get a sitter to have a date night, but mostly they were content to relax at home and watch little Neal grow.

* * *

 **Acceptance and Hope** is when life moves on.

Neal was dead.

That wasn't a good thing, but it was a fact and Peter was coming to terms with it. He no longer stared at Neal's desk or even tried looking for it, the pictures didn't make him cry, he could laugh about those alleged stories, and he didn't feel the need to bargain for Neal's life anymore.

Would he work with Neal again if he did turn up alive? Of course! But, as that wasn't going to happen, he was moving on.

Life, was finally moving on.

* * *

Thank everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D Also, another special thanks to the reviewer who requested this story. I know it's hard to pick which story to read (which is why I ask you to chose if you are willing ;) so I appreciate the effort being taken to make a suggestion :D

I've noticed that I have been remiss in adding a disclaimer for the last... who knows how many stories... so in case anyone has forgotten, I don't own anything as these are simply my combination of other people's ideas ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Reuniting with a ghost**

* * *

 **Washington DC**

Diana missed working with Peter and the team, but it wasn't the same without Neal. They still got the job done, still enjoyed the work, but there was something of the fun that used to be involved with it missing.

With her family clambering for more time with Theo and the team no longer being the same, it was easier than she expected to move back to the city.

She had an apartment that had great access for the downtown area in order to get to work as well as to be close to her family. The local FBI office had happily taken her back and she was comfortably settled into her new team. Finally, she was keeping in touch with her former team as they were still the best friends that she had.

* * *

 **Ghost Sightings**

It didn't take Diana long to start seeing Neal's ghost.

The first time that she saw him, was a reflection on a building's wall. When she took a second look, he was gone. She went the route that he had been heading to see him again, but she lost him in the crowd.

One day she saw him riding the train in the other direction when she was at the station. He was absorbed in a paper so she could only stare at him. Before she could try to get his attention, the trains took off and he was gone.

Another day she was in a foot chase when she saw the perpetrator go into a building. When she got there, she found him hidden in a perfect place to get the drop on her, only instead of attacking her, he was fully bound. As she looked around in bewilderment, she saw the shadow of a familiar figure salute her before disappearing. Her back up tried to pursue, but she knew they wouldn't catch him… how do you catch a ghost?

Once, even when she was at work, she saw him. Neal was walking down the hall of the FBI with a bunch of men in suits. He was being commanding and ordering them how to proceed with a takedown operation that he was leading. That was the oddest sighting she had seen. Why would a con artist's ghost be walking around commanding the FBI?

None of it made sense, but Diana kept seeing him none the less. In fact, the longer that she remained in DC the more often she saw his ghost. It was almost like he was alive and working with the government in DC.

* * *

 **Case Load**

Eventually, she got assigned to work a taskforce on a very important case. They were to be working with the FBI in DC, the New York White Collar team, a contracted team from California, and the CIA for the oddest mix of groups that Diana had ever been assigned to work with.

Diana quickly learned that the case was something to do with forged art that was being used to fund terrorists. The FBI was divided in tasks with with DC monitoring the organization as a whole while the New York office tracked the art. Their contracted team was going to antagonize the organization into action while the CIA was putting an agent undercover as a forger. As the inside man, everything relied on the forger to gain information before relaying that out for the FBI to process.

* * *

 **Meeting**

Diana was enjoying her breakfast when she saw Neal again. He was at the same coffee shop getting his morning wakeup call and a pastry.

Getting up, she blocked his exit as he wasn't getting away from her this time.

Before he reached her location though, he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Believing that she was really and truly seeing a ghost, Diana felt silly for preparing to block his exit. Returning to her seat, she continued to eat her meal before heading into work for the morning.

When she went out to her car, he was lounging against the side of it and she couldn't help but stare. There he was, alive, well, and standing right in front of her drinking a coffee just like he used to. The difference was his attire. Instead of being dressed in a fancy suit and hat, he was wearing slacks and a dress shirt.

"Neal?" She questioned.

Lowering his cup, he looked at her in return. "I wish I could explain it all… Perhaps the boss will let me before this is all said and done."

"What do you mean Neal?" Her fury was getting the better of her. He wasn't dead, yet he had let them all mourn for him!

"You're furious. I suppose there will be plenty of that too. Do you know that the contracted team from California is my other team? When the bosses assigned me to play this role, I insisted on both teams being involved and that you be assigned with the DC portion. Too many agents have betrayed me in the past and I have died for real more times than you would think. This time I am choosing those who will be watching my back and ensuring success for the case as no other agents could pull this off."

That wasn't what she was expecting. "Assigned to this? Died before? Do you mean that you didn't fake your death?" What was she missing?

"I was recruited to the agency when I was twenty one. No, I faked Keller killing me because of the Panthers. And yes, I have died for real before, but each time I was revived." With his coffee finished he started to walk away.

"Wait! So you're playing the forger? What is your name then?" She still had more questions.

"All in due time Diana, all in due time." And he was gone.

It wasn't much of a meeting, but at least she knew that he was alive, that there was a reason for his death, and it sounded like he was an agent, most likely for the CIA. She had many more questions, but he promised 'all in due time' so, maybe she would get her answers yet?

* * *

 **Mystery**

Since Diana didn't have to report to the task force for a few hours, she had some time to research.

Neal said that he was recruited when he was twenty one, so she started searching for government employees who were hired around that time. Then she narrowed her search down by using his description. Nothing.

He was obviously alive, he said he was recruited, so why couldn't she find him in the government data base?

Changing her search, she looked through the civilian files for a man of his age and description. Then she used her picture of him to narrow down the search. When it finished, there were a few people who looked like him, but he wasn't amongst them. Who was he that the government would remove his existence from the government and civilian systems?

When she was about ready to give up, she remembered that he had worked with the team from California too. Doing some digging, she wasn't able to come up with enough information about them to search. She had their government names, but they were all fake, and there records were black ops, so she couldn't read them.

Apparently, the man who played Neal Caffrey really was a mystery.

* * *

 **Lonely**

It was a few days before she saw Neal again.

Arriving home from work, Diana let herself into her apartment to find the babysitter attending to Theo while Neal sat reading a book in another language she didn't recognize.

"Neal?!" She was surprised that he had sought her out, yet alone traced her to her home.

Seeing that Neal was reading and that the babysitter didn't feel comfortable, Diana stepped in to settle the situation. In a few minutes, she had reassured the babysitter and gotten her out the door before she turned to Neal.

While she had been taking care of her sitter, Neal had picked up Theo and was playing with him. Listening to Theo laugh, Diana enjoyed the sight of her friend playing with her son. She had missed Neal and seeing him back in her life was a good thing.

"What are you doing here Neal?" Perhaps she could get some answers now?

"You think that I am horrible to fake my death, and that I am lying about everything." He was stating the known fact and he seemed to understand her anger.

"Pretty much, I watched Peter mourn your death for a year!" That got quite the wince. She had struck a nerve.

"I wish things didn't have to work out the way that they did… but once again, I would do it again if I had to." He drifted off in thought, but seeing that Diana was about to let him have it, he finished explaining. "The Panthers Diana! Every moment that my Caffrey alias was alive after that take down meant that the people I care about had inescapable targets on their backs. I'd rather they think that I was dead, than have to actually lose them. So you can call me selfish all you want, but Peter has El and they have their son. What could be more important than that?"

"They wanted to have you around too…" She was blowing up at him anyway.

"At the expense of what? Should I be in the picture for Peter to cry on as he buried his son, his wife, or both of them? What about when the Panthers went after Peter, should I be there for El as she buried her husband? There was no good option, but they needed me less than each other."

That was a passionate argument that she couldn't really argue with. "Still…"

"It hurt them a lot, I known. You know it's not so great on the other side either." He didn't get any further as his phone rang. Turning to business, he past her Theo and answered the phone. "Yes General?"

Diana watched and thought about what he had given her. He had 'died' to protect Peter and Elizabeth from having to go through the worse loss of each other, he had died before for real with the team from California, did anyone know that he was actually alive?

When he finished up his conversation, Neal turned to her, "Duty calls."

As he grabbed his book to leave, she felt the need to ask him. "Does anyone know that you're alive?"

"My boss."

"Anyone else?"

"You…" With a shrug he was out the door.

So that was why he kept haunting her… he had said it wasn't great on the other side either. He was lonely, and she was the only person that he could talk to.

* * *

 **Astounding**

While Neal's undercover role progressed in the field, he didn't come to see her much. His focus was on the progress the case.

Still, Diana was involved in the case so she watched the effects of his work, and it was better than it used to be. This wasn't just the work of a White Collar criminal, this was the work of an undercover agent and knowing that seemed to make him all the more fantastic.

His paintings weren't just master pieces of art, this time she got to see the layers of information hidden in them. There were codes hidden inside of them and other pictures depicting what information he was finding. Then the pictures could be put under things like a black light to reveal whole other levels of information.

The amount of details and information that he could pack into one picture was astounding!

She couldn't believe that she had missed all of this over the years that she had helped Peter try to catch Neal. Did he always hide so much inside of his pictures, or was this just a special occasion for this assignment?

* * *

 **The Phone Call**

Neal was over at Diana's one evening when she got a call from New York. He quietly played with Theo while she answered it. Hearing the familiar voice of Peter, she greeted him and saw Neal's head jerk upwards. With a smile she put the phone on speaker so that he could clearly here the conversation too, even though he couldn't participate yet.

"Hey Diana, how are things going in DC?" He sounded cheerful enough.

Looking over at Neal, she could see his face. It was obvious that he was happy to hear his friend accepting his death, but there was a sorrow of missing him too.

"More interesting than you would expect…" Neal was shaking his head 'no' at her so she knew not to say anything yet. "Unfortunately I can't talk about it at this point."

"Hmm, another time then?" He was curious about what was so interesting, but he didn't push her.

"It's not my story to tell, but you would find it very interesting. I can assure you that the person involved wishes to tell you but, for reason not entirely known to myself, is unable to at the moment." For a moment, she left those hints hanging in the air for Peter to absorb, before she changed the subject. "How are things in New York?"

"Things are going good. We've got that joint case with you to keep us busy at work. Do you know why there is such an eclectic group teamed up?" He seemed to be working on something while he talked.

"Yeah, the agent spear pointing the undercover work doesn't trust anyone else. He also said that we were the only ones who could pull this off." She was hinting to Peter as much as she dared, and Neal had caught on to her ploy.

With a reproving look and a shake of his head, he reprimanded her before smiling and rolling his eyes like he wished he could be the one doing it.

"You know him?" Peter was surprised to hear that.

"I've seen him around. Let's just say he takes being a spook to a whole new level." She grinned at Neal while she said that. Her expression told him that she was coming to terms with his actions, even though she still didn't understand it all.

Relaxing a little more, Neal seemed to feel better for the understanding.

Peter on the other hand was getting rather confused. "I get the feeling that there is supposed to be something there, but I don't get what you're hinting at. Do I know him?"

"From what I understand, we all know something of him, but none of us know the real picture. I've done some digging into his identity, but nothing comes up. Whoever he really is, it's a mystery to me." She watched Neal's expression as she said that. He just looked mischievous as he grinned at her. Giving him a glare of her own, she said that she wanted answers, but he just seemed to ignore that.

There was quiet on the other end of the line as Peter was thinking over what she said. When he spoke again his voice was guarded, it was like he was catching on to the possibilities that could entail. "I think I would find this very interesting should there come a time when you can say something other than vague hints and clues."

Satisfied that she had given him enough hints for the moment, Diana was about to change topics when Peter hollered.

"Neal!"

In response to his name, Neal's head really jerked up and his jaw dropped open. He was shocked that Peter had figured it out.

Then Peter continued talking in a more normal voice. "You're not supposed to be throwing that all over the floor Neal, you're supposed to be eating it. No Satchmo, those aren't for you." For a few moments there was just the sound of Peter battling the baby and the dog as he tried to clean up the mess.

Diana smiled as she watched comprehension dawn on Neal's face. The surprise hit as he heard Peter talking to his son as Neal, then the pleasure as he realized that his friend had named his son after him.

When Peter fully came back on the line, he apologized. "Sorry, sometimes I think little Neal takes after big Neal in more ways than just his names. On the bright side though, that means that I have several years of practice in dealing with those similarities."

Laughing, Diana teased the Neal in front of her by joking to Peter. "You certainly had the tones to match the name, after so many speeches for big Neal, little Neal is in for a practiced lecturer." Then after a moment's hesitation she added. "Too bad big Neal isn't around for you to blame that behavior on his influence."

Sticking his tongue out at her, Neal showed his opinion of her bringing up the old lectures again. Then he struck an indignant pose saying that he would never teach little Neal anything that Peter wouldn't approve of, however, the comical attitude of it showed that he probably would, just to annoy Peter.

Chuckling softly, Peter agreed with her. "Neal did give me a lot of practice at lectures… I only wish that he was here to teach Neal things. We tell him stories, but it will never be the same things as experiencing Neal telling them for himself." He drifted off remembering the way that Neal always made any story interesting. There was no way that he could compete with storytelling like that.

This time Neal also looked sad. He knew that Peter would miss him, but to here the sorrow in his voice wasn't something that he had expected to endure. When he faked his death, he hadn't thought he would ever be this lucky.

Having caused enough emotional roller coasters for the day, Diana changed the conversation over to basic things like everyday life and how the kids were growing before she and Peter ended their conversation.

"I hoped that maybe I would be lucky enough to get to be in everybody's lives again… the only problem is how will everyone react? Chuck and the team have been through this before, but their lives have finally stabilized out, so I don't want to cause any trouble for them again? As for Peter and Elizabeth, what if I get killed again for real? Only permanently, then they will have to go through this all over again. My battle is that I want to have my friends in my life, but my life is such a mess that I don't want them hurt by it either." He was stressed and for the first time he was really showing his emotions and concerns to her.

Diana still didn't know what to say to him, but she tried. "If Peter and Chuck were in your shoes, would you want them around, no matter what?"

"Yes, but I'm not them. So, although you're trying to make a point, it doesn't entirely work."

"True, but you didn't watch Peter go through loosing you. To his knowledge you are dead, but he even said once that if you did somehow manage the impossible of faking your death, that he would happily take you back into his life. You're his best friend… he even put that you were a brother on your gravestone." She was going to pound that into Neal's head even if she had to try and beat it into him.

"If only he knew the truth of who I am…" Neal smiled at that.

* * *

I would like to extend a thank you to those who have chosen to read my works, and an additional thank you to those who have chosen to leave kudos, follow/bookmark, and favorite my stories!

Despite this story starting on such a sad note, I hope everyone is enjoying it and will stick around to see the happy ending. On a side note, it made me cry to try to climb into Peter's shoes for that first part so I really hope that those emotions came through for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**The case**

* * *

 **Abduction**

Diana was sitting at a street café when she saw Neal walking with the crowd.

Wondering if he would join her for lunch, she hoped that maybe he would be able to tell her a few more things, but doubted it. He usually did his talking in the privacy of her home when he randomly showed up for some friendly company.

While she watched him get closer, he seemed to be on the alert for someone. Was he being followed?

When he noticed her watching him, he signaled her to do nothing and simply let things play out.

Whatever was happening was a part of the job so she nodded that she got the message, but she kept watching anyway.

After a few minutes, he meandered his way to the street café and picked a table on the edge closest to the street. Frowning, Diana watched as he also put his back to the street and promptly picked up a menu. As he perused the choices, he pretended not to notice the big black van that pulledup or the henchmen making their way towards him.

As they got close to him, he pretended to realize too late that something was going on behind him.

Moving quickly, the men grabbed Neal, threw a hood over his head, and drug him back to the van before speeding away into traffic.

Following Neal's instructions, Diana pretended to be a random person observing the abduction so she reacted much like the other people by calling the police.

Things got rather hectic in the time following as the police arrived in full lights and sirens, people panicked, and others tried to make the situation into a circus in an effort to get their two minutes in the spotlight.

Once she had given her statement, Diana escaped back to the office.

* * *

 **Pondering**

Peter was given the heads up that the agent undercover had been abducted. Since the abduction was a possible outcome, there were plans in place so the case was to proceed.

While the team continued to do their job, Peter had been watching for the art to start showing up in the city, but nothing had been seen as of yet. So, while the team waited, they worked various small cases in an effort to keep themselves occupied.

One of the days that he was sitting in his office and staring at the picture on his desk, he started thinking. What was Diana talking about when she kept hinting the other day?

She had hinted that someone they knew was more than they appeared. What had she said, that he took being a spook to a whole new level? That could have many applications to it depending on how he looked at it.

Was it something to do with Mozzie secretly being somebody more than he appeared? Perhaps, someone less likely to be suspected? Or… could it be? Maybe something to do with… Neal?

Shaking his head, Peter tried to get the hope that the thought aroused out of his head. Neal was dead. He identified the body… But why did Diana talk the way she did?

She joked about blaming Neal for teaching little Neal things like she had before, but there was something different about it that time. Then there was the part about knowing him, but not really knowing all of who he was. Finally, there was the part about the person wishing to tell him what was going on, but being unable to.

The more his mind wished that was what she was hiding, the more he determined to ignore that thought. If it was something to do with Neal, let it be a pleasant surprise should he ever be able to tell him what was going on, but if it was someone else, then he didn't want to get his hopes up to have them dashed.

In an effort to redirect his errant thoughts, he turned back to the case on his computer with the hope that work would distract his mind.

* * *

 **Concern**

Diana didn't like setting back and watching Neal get abducted on purpose. It went against the grain as she was used to preventing people from getting put into that position. What made it worse, was that she wasn't allowed to go looking for him or to try and do anything to help him. Neal was on his own.

That led to her watching for any new information coming in from him with a hungry eagerness that wasn't normal. She did like to get the evidence for a case, but this was the first time that it was proof of the continued life of a friend.

Each time that a picture was received, she requested to be present when it was checked. That way, the sooner she knew that he was still okay, the sooner she could breathe another round… but she never fully felt like she was caching up. It was doubtful that she would be able to fully catch her breath until after Neal was safely freed from his captors.

At least she didn't having to watch Peter worry over him too. If something happened to Neal, she would be the only one grieving for him as he was already dead to everyone else. Still, she had grieved enough so she would rather just have his annoying presence back. It was better to find him randomly reading a book on her couch than to think that he might be discovered at any moment…

* * *

 **Style Speculation**

Finally a picture showed up in New York.

Peter and the team were looking it over after it arrived when he noticed that something about it seemed to be familiar. Staring at the details he couldn't place why though.

"Jones, does this seem familiar to you?" Maybe a second perspective might help him figure it out.

"Yeah, ever since it was brought in and that has been bugging me too because I don't know why." Giving the painting a good look over himself, Jones tried to find the answer.

Then one of the younger agents who hadn't been with the team as long gave them the unexpected answer. "If you don't mind my input, it reminds me of Neal Caffrey's style."

Surprised by the answer and it's source, Peter questioned him. "Why do you think it looks like Caffrey's style?"

Feeling like all eyes were on him, the young agent went into report mode to deal with the pressure. "He is one of the most legendary forgers and I work with the people who knew him best. My plan is to study his work and how you caught him so that I can hopefully stand a better chance of catching any forgers that I might encounter in my career."

Impressed, Peter continued to question him. "That's a good idea. Okay, since it is your theory, explain what about this painting reminds you of Neal's style."

Nervously, the young agent stepped forwards and started pointing. "The shade of blue here is too perfect of a match to the original. Most forgers go slightly dark or too light but this is likely to be exact judging by the look of it. Then there is the fact that what I see changes with perspective. If I stand over here, I can almost see Agent Burke's face, but if I move over here, I only see the intended forgery."

He was cut off from continuing his speech as Peter and Jones both moved to see what he had been talking about. Sure enough, from the right angle they could see something that looked like Peter's face smiling back at them from the picture.

"But… how? I mean… isn't he supposed to be dead?" Jones was spluttering. He had watched Peter mourn over Neal, had personally attended the funeral and saw him lowered into the ground, how could Neal still be alive? "This must be copy cat?"

Guarding his words and his emotions as best as he could; Peter didn't seem so sure. "I would have said the same thing except I talked to Diana the other day and she said some things that have been bothering me."

It was Jones' turn to be surprised. "What did she say?

"I won't share the exact details as it didn't make sense. Basically, she said that we all know the agent undercover for this operation, but not as well as we thought. That he is taking being a spook to a whole new level. There was something about him wishing to tell me something, but not being able to. Finally, she teased me about Neal… but not like she usually does. She was hiding something, and it has been driving me nuts ever since!" Seeing that Jones didn't seem to be getting what he was saying at first, he defined it a little better. "Jones, she joked about Neal with the words like he was dead, but a tone like he was alive and she knew it for sure."

Shocked, Jones looked like he didn't know what to say.

In the absence of anyone else knowing what to say, Peter continued. "I'm not going to say anything for sure but, for the first time since I identified his body, she has me seriously thinking that there may be something up about the whole thing." Taking a deep breath, he stated the plan. ""We are going to treat this like a copy cat until further notice, but keep a lookout for anything Neal like too, just in case. After all, Caffrey was always a master at the impossible."

* * *

 **Anger**

Diana was waiting for the call. The call where the entire New York team called her and told her off for giving Peter hope that would be shattered.

"How could you Diana? We just watched him grieve over Neal for the last year. He is finally pulling his life back together, he laughs, smiles, and you just had to give him hope that Neal might be alive!" Jones wasn't happy with her at all.

Admittedly, even Jones would have been in big trouble with her if he gave Peter such hope unfounded by sure information.

With a sigh she tried to appease them without giving too much away. It was easier talking to Peter when she knew that Neal was safely playing with her son on the floor. "The conversation was easier to have with Peter due to certain circumstances that aren't currently an option. Basically, I know something that I can't share and although I don't want to give too much hope, I know that there is reason to hope."

As the apparent spokes person, Jones continued. "What do you mean that you know something? Peter said that you were hiding something and that talking to you was like you were saying that Neal is alive. That isn't possible, so why would you be hinting anything like it to Peter?"

Growing frustrated too, Diana wished she knew what to say. Then she remembered something. "He said that he could deal with all of this because he knows. Although I don't know all of it, I know too."

While she tried to think of a way to finish explaining it the others started into a series of questions.

After a few attempts, she managed to gain their attention. "You're right, I probably shouldn't have said half the things that I said to Peter, but it was hard. Do you have any idea how hard it is to know what I know, and wish to say it so bad that it hurts? The problem is that it isn't my information to share, no one even believes the idea, and that I don't know how this case is going to go to know if it is even going to matter in the long run anyway."

Suddenly the team got the same feeling that Peter had. Neal was alive, and Diana knew, but couldn't share. Then they got another understanding, there was the possibility that if Neal was alive, that he would die before this case was done so it wasn't a good idea to get too hopeful either.

Hearing the silence on the other end of the line she continued. "It does give me a whole new appreciation for his strength. He has been going through these pains for a long time and he has done a better job than me." Then she muttered to herself, but the team heard hints of it. "No wonder he wanted to let me find out and then told me once I had seen him."

With a new plan not to encourage or discourage Peter, the team finished their conversation with Diana before they went back to work.

Peter returned from lunch with no idea that he had missed another revealing conversation.

* * *

 **Consultants**

Peter and the team had never met their California consultants, but one day as the case was heating up, they walked into the office.

"Hi, my name is Charles Carmichael. This is my wife Sarah, and our friends Morgan and Casey."

They shook hands with Peter before he invited them up to his office.

As they took seats, Chuck happened to see the picture of Neal on Peter's desk. He got a funny expression on his face before he smiled.

Glancing at her husband, Sarah gave him a questioning look.

With a shake of his head, Chuck signaled that he would explain later in private.

Being busy with bringing in more chairs, Peter once again missed an important situation, but that couldn't be helped.

Once they were all settled into the room, he went through some preliminary conversations with them to confirm who they were as well as get a feeling for what they were like in person.

Chuck particularly took interest in Peter and tried to get to know him in return.

Between the two of them, they dominantly carried the conversation until they were ready to arrange for a meeting the next day.

Shaking hands again, the others filed out while Chuck stayed back for a private word with Peter.

"We knew him too you know." He opened the conversation vaguely.

"Who?" Peter questioned.

"Your friend there… in the picture." Chuck directed Peter's attention to his picture of Neal. "I've known him since our school days, but it's been some years since I have seen him."

Sparked with interest, Peter picked up the picture and looked at it fondly. "I arrested him for forgery and when his initial sentence was up we became partners… he was killed in the field last year during a huge bust."

"He played a criminal?" Catching his slip, Chuck tried to rectify his words. "I mean, he was a criminal? After school, our lives went separate directions so I haven't really seen him in years."

Taking note of the slip, Peter continued the conversation to see what else he could get from this friend. "From what I know, he went into crime when he was eighteen. For several years he climbed the ranks until he hit the FBI's radar and his case landed on my desk. Then, for three years I chased him around the globe until he walked into a trap where I arrested him. After a four year sentence, he escaped for his girlfriend, I arrested him again, he presented the offer to be my CI, and I took him up on it. He became my best friend and the best partner that I ever had…" He drifted off as it hurt to remember that with the man gone, or likely gone?

Noticing that he had struck a chord, Chuck was careful in what he said. "He has always had a way of getting through things when you least expect it. I'm sure his death was for a good reason, he wouldn't have gone down any other way."

Feeling like there was a great deal more to be discussed, Peter didn't want to end the conversation but, as Chuck had another appointment to meet, he let the man go.

* * *

 **Explanations**

Once the Carmichael team had left the FBI office, they all went after Chuck to explain what had happened.

"He isn't dead again." He beamed.

"Who… Bryce?" Sarah asked.

While the other two looked less interested, but still curious all the same, Chuck explained.

"I saw his picture on Peter's desk. Apparently, he was contracted for some extensive undercover work for the FBI as a 'Neal Caffrey.' They created a criminal character for him and allowed him to choose an agent to work with. Bryce picked Peter and they did the whole global chase, Bryce did the prison sentence when Operation Sandwall came up, and after he was last shot he was placed back to the role. Last year they took down the Panthers."

He was interrupted by whistles as even Casey was impressed with that.

Picking up his story again, Chuck continued. "After they took down the Panthers, Bryce faked his death by one of his character's nemesis. Since the Panthers were known to kill anyone connected to those who crossed them, he didn't want to endanger agent Burke and his family. According to my flash, he has been based out of DC again and running international missions for the past year. Then when this case came up, he was assigned to it and insisted on our groups working it."

Morgan wanted to know why he would pick these particular teams.

"Based on the reports in my flash, he trusts Peter as much as he trusts me." That was a relief to Chuck. He didn't like being Bryce's only friend.

"Why the team in DC though? It's obvious why he would choose us when he could." Sarah didn't need to know about Bryce's trust of their team, it was obvious by how he entrusted them with the Intersect and Chuck's life.

"That was a requirement out of his control. However, he did insist on an agent Barrigan being assigned as she used to work with Peter so she would also be a trusted friend of some kind." She was trusted by Bryce and that was all that mattered to Chuck.

As they arrived at their next meeting, the subject of Bryce dropped to the background until later.

* * *

 **The Letter**

That evening, Peter was going through the mail when he stopped short.

Elizabeth noticed him staring at a letter in complete shock. "What's wrong Peter?"

"I haven't gotten a letter from these people… ever, but I haven't heard from them in nearly thirty years either." His hands were shaking and he looked pale.

Even more curious, Elizabeth glanced at the letter to see that it was about, but there wasn't much to go on except some unfamiliar names. "Why don't you open it?"

"Because, I am afraid of what it is going to say." He was lost in his own world so Elizabeth continued to try to reach him.

"Let's move over to the couch first then."

Nodding wordlessly, Peter decided that it was probably a good idea to be sitting down.

Settling in on the couch, Elizabeth asked him what it related to.

"My brother. He was taken when he was a toddler and no one has been able to find anything of him since." Peter was still staring at the envelope.

That was new news for Elizabeth. "You never talked about him before. What is his name? Did he look like you?"

Smiling at the vague memories, Peter felt a different kind of sorrow. "Bryce has been gone without a trace for a long time. No one in the family talks about him much because it hurts not knowing if he is even alive. As for his appearance, he looked like you and Neal with the dark hair and blue eyes."

Even more curios, Elizabeth continued to encourage and support him. "What if it is good news?"

Doubting it, Peter started to slit it open slowly. "After nearly three decades? Still, I'll never know what they have to say if I don't open it."

Waiting with bated breath, Elizabeth watched as Peter opened the letter and read through the contents.

Gasping in surprise, Peter reread the letter.

After a few moments, he passed the letter to Elizabeth for her to read it for herself while he reflected on it.

Like Peter, Elizabeth gasped and had to reread it again.

Regaining her composure, she started the conversation back up again. "They found him… and he is alive! It is good news after all." She couldn't keep her smile to herself so she wondered why Peter still seemed upset.

"He is an undercover agent in the middle of a job. If he survives, they will bring him back to the family once it is safe." He ran his hand through his hair as he thought of that. "It's been nearly thirty years since I have seen him, and since he was just a toddler he won't have any memory of us." As he sighed, he did get the beginnings of a smile. "Still, I'll get the chance to reconnect with my brother for the first time."

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite :D I like to know that you are enjoying the work that I invest into writing these stories :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescuing a ghost**

* * *

 **Distractions**

That evening Elizabeth noticed how distracted Peter was.

While he ate dinner, Peter simply stared off into space and didn't seem to hear a word of what she was saying.

"…and so the pink elephant went walking down 5th avenue. When it came upon the purple hippo they decided to have a party in the middle of traffic." Her random story didn't get a reaction so Elizabeth decided to question him. "What is going on Peter? I spun a whole tale about a pink elephant and you didn't even notice."

"Huh, I'm sorry hon. There is another subject that has me distracted." Rubbing his hands through his hair, he decided to tackle the topic despite how much Elizabeth didn't like it. "First, Diana said some weird things the other day which has had me noticing some… coincidences."

Based on his hesitancy to go into detail, Elizabeth figured that she wasn't going to like it. "What coincidences?"

"Diana said that the lead agent for this operation is someone that we all know, but not as well as we thought. That he was known by our consultants in California… and, well several other little hints and clues. Then she teased me about Caffrey."

Sighing, Elizabeth wasn't happy to hear Caffrey coming up again. "She has always teased you about Caffrey. Why was this any different?"

Knowing that she really wasn't going to like this, Peter mentioned the next part of it. "She talked about blaming him for teaching Neal to do things that we don't like… but she said it like he was alive and she knew it for a fact. Like, we could expect him to teach Neal in the future."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say about that.

"That isn't all. Today I got to meet our consultants for the first time. When Carmichael was in my office, he recognized Neal's picture and after his team went to leave he stayed behind to talk. Apparently, he wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that Neal had died and he didn't seem worried at all. Instead he grinned from the moment that he saw the picture on."

Seeing that Elizabeth didn't like the idea of him getting caught up in Caffrey again only to get his hopes crushed, he tried to down play the situation.

"I know that Neal is dead El. The sight of him lying on that table still pops up in my dreams from time to time. Still, there is something about all of this that has me feeling like I'm missing something."

"Why didn't Diana explain what she was talking about?" Elizabeth wanted to know why she didn't just tell him instead of yanking his emotions around like this.

Running his hand through his hair again, Peter explained. "She said that she can't and that neither can he for the moment, but that he wished to. In addition, she said that she looked into all of his information that she could but that he came up as a complete mystery in the system. From what she said, it sounded like I will be told more when it's possible… until then, she did the best she could to prepare me."

There were a lot of holes in the information, but Elizabeth almost dreaded what that could entail. "Do you think it is coincidental that your brother, this mystery person, and talk about Neal could all be coming up at the same time?"

"I don't know… and that is why it is all so distracting."

They didn't talk much the rest of the evening as there were too many things on their minds.

* * *

 **Information**

When Chuck and the team left their meeting, they were feeling rather optimistic. Their contact had some very interesting information pertaining to the operation… information that meant they could take the enemy down early.

With the new information, Chuck took the team back to their hotel and began a strategic meeting with the directors of the agencies involved to determine what action needed to be taken next.

"So you have everything that we need to take the organization down?" Beckman questioned. "Have you verified the authenticity of this information?"

"Yes, the Intersect data and the undercover agent's reports confirm everything." Chuck was pleased to respond.

After some more conferring, the board came to a decision.

"Colonel Casey, you will lead the take down on the International scale and the DC office of the FBI will lead the national take down. Carmichael, your team will provide back up for the New York office while you rescue the undercover agent." It was concise and to the point, just like government officials like to keep their orders.

With a beaming grin, Chuck agreed to be a part of the rescue team.

Suspecting that he knew, Beckman acknowledged his expression. "I suspect that you know who he is…"

Unable to hide his pleasure, Chuck bobbed his head. "And I know his real name so I am happy that he will finally be getting his own family."

Rolling her eyes, Beckman dismissed them. "You know what to do." And with that, she was gone.

Continuing to smile, Chuck was happy with the situation. "Now we get to rescue Bryce, clear his name of being a criminal, and reunite him with his family for the first time since he was a toddler. That's not even mentioning taking down another international enemy…"

Sarah smiled when Chuck put it that way. "You feel like you're finally able to repay him a little bit after everything that he has done for you and your family."

"Yeah. He has been dead to everyone for some time now… several years for us, a year for them, and even more to anyone else. That means that he has been alone for a long time and has not had any support system while he has been fighting enemy after enemy." He paused. "It's about time he got something instead of losing everything all of the time."

Chuck was determined, and Sarah loved him all the more for it.

* * *

 **Painting**

While the teams were busy arranging the take down of the enemies, Bryce was busy playing his character.

The enemies had placed him in a room with a closed door but no locks. There wasn't a reason to lock the door as their prisoner couldn't escape anyway.

His job was to listen to the people around him and gather as much information as possible before painting it into his art for the teams to collect.

As he stood painting his latest image, he knew that he needed to tell his location. So with particular care, he hid the map and instructions into the layers of the image.

When he finished, he handed the painting off to his guard in order for it to be circulated on the black market.

Since the job was done, all he had left to do was keep his head low, do his other paintings, and survive until the cavalry came.

* * *

 **Plans**

Peter was working in his office when the Carmichael team came back in. Looking up from the file he noticed that they were all beaming this time… in their own ways that is because the big guy didn't seem to be smiling at all even though he seemed to be giving off a happy vibe too.

Walking out onto the landing he smiled down at them curiously. "I take it that meeting of yours went well?"

Chuck continued to smile as he answered. "That it did. Now we have everything we need to finish the case, I know who our lead agent is, and our orders are to help you rescue him from his cover position."

The entire office stopped at those words.

Jones stepped forwards. "Is he the person Diana seems to be hinting at him to be?"

With a cryptic smile, Chuck refused to answer clearly. "I don't know who Diana seems to be hinting at him to be. Besides, I'm not allowed to say who he is yet, but his identity will be obvious soon enough… well, for the identity that you know anyway."

Sighing, the team shook their heads while Peter directed everyone into the conference room for their meeting.

As everyone took their seats, Chuck went to work on explaining what they had found and the plans to complete the case

When he finished, Peter brought up the difficult question. "How do we know where to rescue the agent from as we have only been picking up on his paintings after they have been in circulation for a while?"

"He is sending us his location in his next painting so unfortunately we have to wait while the others begin their take downs."

That wasn't a plan that the others liked overly well, but with no other means of proceeding, they would have to deal with it.

* * *

 **Busts**

Diana was happy to hear that they were going to be rescuing Neal soon. It was even better to learn that his friends from New York and California were assigned to be the rescuing team.

With a smile, she wished she could see their faces when they saw that he was alive after all. Being in DC though, she wasn't going to be able to be there, but at least she knew that Neal was alive and she had done all that she could to prepare Peter without actually telling him.

Since she was assigned to the team in charge of taking down the organization, she did have some fun to look forward to which would have to do as her consolation prize.

Coordinating with a Colonel Casey, the DC team went to work on planning the take downs. Each team got their warrants, strategic plans, and their people in place.

Once they were ready, both teams initiated their take downs arresting all but the people who were holding the lead agent prisoner.

* * *

 **Conversations**

"So, how did you meet Neal?" Peter was trying once again to see what he could get out of Chuck.

Side stepping the inquiry, Chuck ingeniously avoided giving a direct answer while still telling the truth. "He started the conversation based on what I was doing. How did you meet him?"

"When he approached me and picked up a conversation with me about the conversation he had just overheard. You didn't really answer my question." Peter could play that game. If working with Neal taught him nothing else, it taught him how to use his words wisely.

Enjoying the banter, Chuck played along. "We met at school. I was using my real name and he was using another part of his real name. What were you doing?"

"Investigating his crimes. What do you mean that he was using another part of his real name? Isn't Neal his real name?" He wasn't expecting that so he was concerned and curious at the same time.

Having successfully diverted the conversation, Chuck was going to do some more work towards preparing Peter for what was to come. "Neal is a part of his real name, but it isn't his first. The name I know him by turns out to be his first."

Looking relieved to at least know something real about his friend, Peter continued to wonder. "What is his first name?"

Smirking playfully, Chuck wagged a finger at him. "Now that would be telling agent Burke. Aren't you supposed to be seeing what you can get out of me without directly asking the big questions like that? I can't answer those, so the point is to tease you with what I can so that it won't be a complete surprise when everything is revealed."

Tired of everyone in the know withholding the answers, Peter vented some of his frustration. "Why does everyone feel the need to prepare me for this with teasing hints? Wouldn't it be easier for me to just learn whatever it is that you're hiding when it can be revealed?"

Understanding his feelings, but still feeling the need to do something, Chuck explained a little bit. "When I was in school, Neal seemed to betray me." Chuckling at the memory he was able to see it in a more clear perspective with the passing of time and understanding. "Eventually, I learned the truth about him which is what I am trying to prepare you for. You want to know why Diana and I seem to keep toying with your emotions and I can't blame you, but the problem is that I can't directly tell you what you want to know either. The best that I can do is to ask for you to trust a complete stranger and a friend with the promise that we are trying our best to prepare you for some of the best surprises of your life."

Thinking for a moment, there was a core point to all of that hidden behind the distraction of the promise of surprises. "What is the truth about Neal that you are trying to prepare me for?"

Sighing, Chuck shook his head. "And there is another reason why he chose you to work with." Lifting his head to meet the agent's gaze, he smiled. "You're brilliant, a good agent, one of his best friends… I think that you have already learned that truth. Let me ask you a question."

Peter nodded his head compliantly.

"If Neal walked up to you, pulled out a gun, said some comment about being done working as your CI, pulled the trigger, and walked away without looking back, what would you think as you dealt with the wound?"

Puzzled by such a strange question, Peter glared at Chuck for even suggesting such a circumstance. "I'd think that he had better have a good reason for shooting me, and then I would worry what kind of danger was severe enough to lead him to taking such actions."

Nodding along with him, Chuck asked another question. "So it would never cross your mind that he was done working as your CI to a point that he might want you dead?"

Growing increasingly angry, Peter answer with a growl to his tone. "No, Neal was my friend and a nonviolent criminal. He would never do anything like that!"

"Not unless there was something extremely wrong, but that is my point. You would clearly see him shoot you and hear his words, but you would be looking for the cause to be something more honorable." Seeing that Peter wasn't getting his point he continued. "The obvious would be that a con was tired of working for the FBI so he tried to kill his handler, while you would be looking for the hidden cause like saving your life from some villain that wanted you dead."

Suddenly understanding, Peter summarized his point. "Nothing is ever as it appears when it comes to Neal. Yeah, I learned that a long time ago, but that wasn't always so. Sometimes things are exactly as they seem."

With a distant look, Chuck denied the validity of that statement. "Neal still tends to have an exceptional talent for being more than he seems."

Poking into Chuck's information, Peter tried to follow that angle further. "You sound like you learned that from experience."

Coming back to the present, Chuck smirked. "I've been around him longer than any of you… when you think he has reached his limit of surprises, he just comes out with something bigger." Shaking his head Chuck showed some of his surprise. "Some days I wonder if there is anything that man couldn't accomplish."

Fighting the hope that was once again rising in his chest, Peter changed the course of the conversation. "What do you do when you're not consulting for us?"

Seeing that he had pushed far enough and that Peter was fighting the truth for his own emotional well being, Chuck allowed the conversation change. "Well, I also do contract work for my own agency, do freelance work with my own company, and own a second company besides…"

While they waited for the painting to show up, Peter and Chuck continued to spend time trying to get to know each other while also trying to hint at or solve the mysteries of the undercover agent and Neal.

* * *

 **Visiting**

When the DC and International busts were completed, Casey returned to New York in case he was needed while Diana decided to come for a visit in the hopes of being around when Neal came home.

Walking into the office, Diana was greeted by the old team and introduced to the consultants.

Shaking hands with Chuck she couldn't help but ask. "Have you figured it out?"

Smiling, he answered. "Everything."

"Everything? How do you know everything, I looked up everything that he told me and couldn't find anything about him. All I know is from the identity I worked with and a few hints he has dropped since I have been seeing him around in DC." She was flabbergasted.

With a shrug Chuck explained a little bit. "I have known him for a long time so I know the name that he goes by in the field, since being here I have put together the identity you know, and with my access to… certain government resources I learned the rest of it too. He made sure that, under the right circumstances, I would learn all of this to be able to do what he did for me."

"Which is…?" Diana questioned.

"Protecting his family no matter the cost and provided the opportunity, helping his family learn the truth of him so that maybe they can build something of a relationship." Taking it all in stride he continued. "He saved my life, protected my father in the field for years, saved my entire family when we needed him, and did his best to ensure that I would learn why my parents left when I was a child. It's about time he let me help him in return."

"Does that mean the rest of us are going to get filled in soon?" She asked.

"According to the powers that be, the basics will be revealed soon. Part of it will be obvious when we rescue him while the rest will be revealed shortly after." Chuck glanced over at the front desk that he had commandeered, which was formerly Neal's. "And I have something else to pay him back with." He was smirking playfully so the others figured it would be some kind of a joke.

"You're not the only one who has some things to settle with him." Diana smirked at him.

With the secrets building, the group settled in to work and conversations.

* * *

 **Rescue**

When the picture was finally found, Peter was excited to finally be able to understand the secret that so many were keeping.

It didn't seem to take long for the teams to arrange a joint take down and for the action to be underway.

As they walked through the building, the agents took down the few people running this portion of the operation and, soon enough, they just had to find the captive agent.

Walking through a door, Peter felt his heart beat faster as he recognized the familiar figure standing at an easel.

Turning around with a smile, Neal greeted everyone. "Long time no see everybody." Then with a bow and a pretend flourish with an absent hat, he continued. "I'm obviously not dead, but there are three reasons for me to at least pretend for a while. First, the Panthers kill all those associated with anyone who defies them. Second, the FBI was done with the case I was contracted for and with certain agents endeavoring to keep me, it was a good way for me to leave with my cover intact. Finally, my agency had a series of dangerous assignments waiting for me where it was best that I didn't… anyway, there were no guarantees."

Peter didn't know what to say. So they _had_ been hinting that Neal was alive. Still, facing his best friend came as quite a shock to him. "Neal...?"

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing/commenting, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D

There is one more chapter to this story and then we are up for a new tale. Per usual, I keep my completed work listed on my profile page with titles, descriptions, lengths, and other basic details. If anyone is willing to choose, my next post will be whichever story that is chosen by reader demand.


	5. Chapter 5

**And the relief that follows**

* * *

 **Reunion**

Peter continued to stare at Neal while Neal simply looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Peter." With a sigh he tried to come up with what to say, but before he could come up with anything, Peter was moving forwards.

Grabbing him in a bear hug, Peter couldn't fight as a few tears ran down his face. "I'm just glad that you're actually alive."

Slipping his arms around Peter's back, Neal returned the hug. "You have no idea how good it is to _be_ alive."

For a few moments they relished the presence of their best friend before Peter pulled back to let the others greet Neal as well.

Taking a deep breath, Neal tried to regain some of his lost air before the next agent could squeeze it out of him again.

Refusing to let go completely, Peter stood at a proximity close enough to Neal that their shoulders remained touching. While he worked to regain his composure, he also needed that physical reassurance that Neal really was alive.

Looking around the room to distract himself for a moment, he took in the basics of the bathroom and bed before looking back to Neal. He needed the reminders that this wasn't a dream.

After the main agents had given Neal their hugs and they were ready to leave, Peter was about to lead Neal out of the room when the man stopped him.

"I can't go with you yet." He held his ground and refused to move forward any further.

Heartbroken, Peter asked. "Why not?"

Tilting his head, Neal looked at him closely. "You didn't look too closely at the room did you?"

Taken back, Peter felt like he had been slapped. "What?"

Reaching out to him, Neal put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder. "I know that you're surprised and happy to see me again, but I can't leave just yet." Putting his hand up, he silenced the words Peter was about to say. "What am I supposed to do Peter, gnaw my leg off? I'm welded into this thing and it's cemented into the wall." He swung his leg around to reveal the manacle and chain that was keeping him in place.

Inhaling deeply, Peter was horrified. "They welded you in?"

This time it was Neal who pulled Peter into a hug. "Yes Peter. I'm alright though." When he felt Peter calming down again, Neal released him but kept him close as it wasn't going to be pleasant being cut out of the manacle.

Chuck had been waiting outside with the necessary tools for freeing Neal and, when Jones signaled him, he brought them in. Walking into the room, he set down a pile of things before grabbing Neal into a hug of his own while jabbering at him in some unknown language. After he had gotten the initial personal words out, he switched to English. "It's good to see you alive again, and we have a lot to talk about."

Ruffling his hair like he was his little brother, Neal smiled at Chuck. "It's good to see you too. Am I going to get told off again?"

Moving to start setting the gear up, Chuck answered while he worked. "Yep, you'll also get thanked."

Following Chuck's directions, Neal moved over to the bed and drug Peter to sit next to him. "Thanked?"

Glaring up at Neal, Chuck reminded him of his past actions. "Yes, thanked. You saved my life, protected my father, helped save my entire family's lives when I needed you, and that isn't even all of it. Besides, my whole family knows the truth of you now so they want their chance to talk to you too."

Speechless, Neal didn't know what to say to that.

Smiling up at him, Chuck reassured Neal before giving the final instructions. Then, Chuck started to cut the chain before moving to break off the manacle and, despite Chuck's efforts to be careful, he still hurt Neal with the violence necessary to complete his tasks.

Leaning into Peter, Neal looked for the support he needed to get through.

For Peter, it was miserable as he watched Neal go pale and sweat while he clenched his teeth through the pain. He had been given something to bite on, but his hands were still in a death grip on Peter's. Talking quietly about whatever came to mind, Peter tried to give him something else to think about.

When the work was done, Neal fell into Peter in exhaustion.

Pulling him into a hug, Peter held him close to his chest with one arm while he ran a hand through his hair comfortingly with the other. "It's alright Neal. It's alright…"

* * *

 **Office**

When the teams returned to the office, Neal was sheltered in the middle of the group as they weren't going to let him go.

Walking onto the White Collar floor, Diana was the first person to greet him.

"It's good to see you a free man again Neal. Do we get to know the rest of who you are now?" She gave him a hug of her own.

Before Neal could answer, he had a dart sticking to his forehead.

Giving Chuck a 'What was that for?' look, he questioned why he was just shot.

With a smirk, Chuck just shrugged and blew on the gun's barrel like it was smoking. "I owed you for that too."

In response, Neal just rolled his eyes and accepted it. He had shot Chuck in that location before after all.

Looking on, Peter had mixed feelings. Why was Chuck shooting Neal in the forehead with a Nerf gun? Then he thought about all of the times that Neal annoyed him and he wondered, why couldn't he do that too?

In response to all of the questioning looks, Neal gave them a brief explanation. "We went to college together and played Gotcha a lot…" Then he shrugged as the team moved to the conference room to debrief.

* * *

 **Debriefing**

Neal led the meeting for a while as he told the team everything that he had been doing in relation to the joint case. Since that was basically known, it didn't take him long to complete.

When he finished, Diana brought up her question again. "Do we get to know the rest of who you are now?"

Looking uncomfortable, Neal tried to avoid answering. "Not quite yet Diana."

"Oh come on, we have known you for years. Why can't you share that information yet?" She pressed.

Trying hard not to look at Peter, Neal gave her some more information. "Because Diana. Not even my biological family knows who I became or where I went in life. Shouldn't they get the chance to know before everyone else?"

"Especially considering…" Chuck's input was cut short by Neal's glare and something jabbered in their code language. Shrugging, Chuck replied and their conversation seemed to have dropped for the moment.

"You're Bryce aren't you?" Peter had figured it out despite the effort to keep it secret.

"Yes, come on Peter, we need to talk." With that he led the way over to Peter's office.

* * *

 **Brothers**

"What happened to you Neal? One minute, your right there with mom and dad… and the next you're gone for thirty years!" He had questions that needed to be answered.

Directing him to sit down, Neal took his usual seat as well. Once they were both settled, Neal started into his story.

"I don't remember much. Mostly, the early memories are vague dreams that I presume are you and our parents. Then the first thing that I remember clearly is being found in a DC alley by a kind police offer who took me home to his wife. When my identity couldn't be found, they got permission to adopt me.

The story I told you about my father being found dirty on my third birthday was true, but he wasn't my biological father like I led you to believe. As a result of his actions, my adopted mom and I were placed in to Wit-sec where you already know the story of my life until I was eighteen. That's where things go in a different direction than what I told you.

After learning that my identity wasn't real for the first time, my plans changed and I went to college at Stanford. For four years I studied accounting and engineering, Chuck became my roommate and best friend, and I was recruited to the CIA our junior year.

Going into the agency, my background check revealed that I was found abandoned, adopted, and placed in Wit-sec. Researching further, it was finally connected who I actually am, but due to my new connection with the espionage world, the powers that be decided not to reveal that to the world at large yet.

Working for the agency… a lot has happened and I can't tell you much of anything. The short of it, is that I am an intelligence officer of the CIA with a level six clearance and task forced or contracted with two more agencies. I work as the agent in charge for a joint project with the NSA and have spent over ten years contracted to play Caffrey for the FBI. Since I have literally been killed in action twice, and have faked it once, my official files are in the process of being moved to my real name. From what I have been told, I will now be doing… tamer work." With a shrug Neal continued. "Apparently, I am too valuable to lose so the bosses want me to do work that is less likely to get me killed again."

Sitting back in the chair, Peter tried to take it all in. His little brother was a high ranking, triple agency task force agent with a very high clearance level? He didn't expect that, but the day seemed to be full of surprises. Realizing that Neal was waiting for him to respond, he tried to come up with something. "I… I don't know what to say." Then he started to smile. "So, my best friend is my baby brother who just happens to outrank me… I guess it's not a good idea to pull rank on the work front when I want you to behave."

Laughing at the unexpected comment, Neal smiled in return. "Nope, but you do still have older brother rank so not all is lost."

Walking around the desk, Peter grabbed Neal into another hug. It appeared that he was going to squeeze the stuffing out of Neal if he kept those hugs up.

Smiling despite the lack of air, Neal returned the hug. "It feels great to finally be able to tell you everything. You're the first person that I have actually done that with."

"Mozzie doesn't know?" Peter questioned as he pulled back and tried to clear his eyes of more tears.

"Only you and my boss… and Chuck the know-it-all of course." Neal shrugged.

"Of course. I assume how he is such a 'know-it-all' is above my pay grade as well?" Peter was curious even though he didn't expect much of an answer.

"Yep, but at least you can get to know him for his non-government related aspects. Chuck is an open book if he feels comfortable with you."

Looking forward to many conversations, Peter directed Neal that they should return to the team to put them out of their misery.

* * *

 **Reveal**

Walking back into the conference room, everything went quiet. They had been gossiping and sharing their various speculations to pass the time until the other two agents returned.

Chuck was ignoring everything as he sat fiddling with his phone.

Looking over his shoulder, Neal realized that Chuck was playing games on his phone to entertain himself away from the drama of the team.

Rolling his eyes, Neal just shook his head at Chuck. "Do want to bring them up to date Peter?"

"Sure." Peter took the conversation. "When I was a kid, I had a younger brother."

There were gasps of surprise as the team took a leap of intuition.

Holding his hands up for them to let him finish, Peter continued his story. "When he was two, we were on a trip to New York City when he disappeared. One minute he was with our parents, and the next he was gone. I still don't know what happened between his disappearing in New York and how he ended up in DC…"

With a shrug, Neal carried the tale. "Beats me, I was two. Anyway, you all know that I was raised by the Bennetts, went into Wit-sec, and eventually picked up playing Caffrey. What you don't know, is that I actually went to college with Chuck majoring in computer engineering and accounting. During our junior year, I was recruited to the CIA. From there, I have been task forced with the NSA and contracted by the FBI making me a triple task force agent. For the record, I hold a level six clearance and can say no more about my career with the government."

Diana raised her hand and asked her question before anyone else could. "What is your real name then?"

Grinning, Peter answered that one. "Bryce Neal Burke."

"So what now?" Jones asked.

"I don't know entirely. Depends on what the bosses define as 'tame.'" Neal just shrugged.

"Does that have anything to do with why I couldn't find your files when I looked for you?" Diana asked.

"Yes, when you looked me up, the bosses were in the process of moving my information into a joint new file under my real name. Due to the timing, it gave the appearance of me not existing."

With the mysteries cleared up for her, Diana tried to settle back and duck out of the conversation. To her consternation, the team turned to her with questions.

"How did you know that he was alive?" was the unanimous question.

"Uh… I thought he was a ghost for a while because he was a reflection on a building, a shadow on the wall, and when I tried to block his exit at the coffee shop he seemed to disappear into thin air. Then I found him leaning on my car and he started showing up at my place… Once he started doing that it was obvious that he was real and alive."

Suddenly understanding, Peter cut in. "That's why you had to tease me about him isn't it?"

Finally able to vent a little, Diana told them off. "Do you have any idea how hard it was not to tell you that he was alive while I watched him play with Theo on the floor?"

Leaping to the next connection, Peter turned to Neal. "So you know, don't you?"

Grinning with pride, Neal nodded. "At first I thought you had figured me out… then you started talking about Neal not eating his food and battling Satchmo to clean up the mess." He paused to throw an arm acrossed Peter's shoulder. "I'm honored that you would name him after me."

Throwing his arm back around Neal, Peter tried to shrug it off. "I named him after my best friend and little brother." It wasn't a big deal to him.

Watching the brothers reconnecting, the office settled back and enjoyed having the teams together for the first time.

* * *

 **Family**

That evening when Peter was heading home, he insisted on dragging Neal with him. He had called ahead to warn Elizabeth so that the situation wasn't going to be a complete surprise, but he still wanted her to see Neal for herself.

Walking through the door, he had Neal set his bag down so that they could go through the introductions first as a means of reuniting him as a part of the family.

Satchmo was the first one to race in and greet Neal. He had to check him over and get a thorough petting before the dog was satisfied.

Following up behind, Elizabeth came carrying little Neal to meet his uncle.

It was awkward for a few moments as Neal looked abashed and didn't know what to say.

With the tears running down her face, Elizabeth moved forwards and wrapped him in a one armed hug. "Diana and I had a long talk this afternoon. I am so sorry Neal. You protected us, but those actions left you with no one to turn to. You know that I was angry with you for putting us through that, but I never stopped to think what it put you through. Thank you Neal!"

For a few moments, Neal simply stood there and held Elizabeth in return. Then Peter shifted Satchmo so that he could move to support his wife and brother too. Standing in the middle of what was essentially a family group hug, Neal had never felt so welcome or at home before in his life.

As the tears welled up in his eyes, Neal was glad for the distraction of little Neal as the baby squirmed and decided to kick out with a tiny foot. Catching it lightly, Neal smiled at the baby. "Hey Neal. It's not nice to kick your uncle."

Giggling at the attention, little Neal cooed at big Neal and waived his hands around.

Laughing, the adults stepped back and tried to compose themselves.

Then Elizabeth shifted the baby in her arms. "Would you like to hold him Neal?"

Bobbing his head, Neal accepted the baby. "It might also help to get into the habit of calling me Bryce. That would make it less confusing which Neal you're referring to as well as help cement my identity as Bryce Burke."

Nodding, Elizabeth took note of that as she passed the baby over. "This is going to take some getting used to, but I am honored to have you as a brother in law Bryce."

Taking the baby into his arms, Neal looked over his head. "Not as much of an honor as it is to call you sister."

Smiling, Elizabeth remembered why she ultimately liked Neal so well. Kissing him on the cheek, Elizabeth stood on her toes to reach. "You're still such a charmer. How could you and Peter be brothers when you're such a flirt and he isn't?" She teased.

"I guess the same differences that made him White Collar and me Black Ops." Neal shrugged. Then he turned his focus to little Neal. "When you get older, I'm going to have to teach you all kinds of things…"

"Bryce…" Peter's tone said that he knew what Neal was alluding to. "You were listening to that part of my conversation with Diana too weren't you?"

Looking over at Peter, Neal turned his attention to his older brother. "Since I was sitting on the floor for the rest of the conversation, I would assume that I was present for that part as well."

"No need to be snarky about it." Peter reprimanded

"It's not 'snarky' to point out common sense Peter. I know that you weren't there, but still, if I heard the part where you talked about Neal, it isn't unlikely that I heard that part where she teased you about me teaching Neal stuff to annoy you."

Stepping in before the conversation could turn into an argument, Elizabeth changed the subject. "How about we settle in for dinner and carry on a conversation less likely to turn into an argument. After all, this is the first time that we have been all together."

Corralling the boys into the dining room, Elizabeth directed Neal to tell her the rest of his story as she was obviously missing some things.

* * *

 **Night**

During the night, Peter and Elizabeth both found themselves standing at the door to the nursery in order to reassure themselves that Neal really was alive. Fortunately, they were there when Neal started having a nightmare.

He started hollering and Peter was right by his side in an instant. "Neal… Bryce. Wake up! You're alright Bryce, wake up!"

Opening his eyes with a gasp, Neal looked up at Peter and then over to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry to wake you up." He leaned up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to clear the sleep from his vision. Looking around the room, he reassured himself that he was safe and not where ever he had been in his dream.

"We were already awake Bryce." Peter told him.

Catching on to the implied meaning, Neal smiled at him. "Should I be worried that you were both watching me sleep?"

Looking away in embarrassment, Peter tried to down play it. "We just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream." Then he distracted Neal by asking about his dream. "What were you dreaming about Bryce?"

"Remember when I said that I had been killed twice for real?" At both of their shudders, he took that as them remembering. "Sometime those situations haunt my dreams…" Continuing to rub his eyes, he said a little more before he went quiet.

Wrapping Neal in another bear hug, Peter tried to help him calm down. "Fortunately, you survived, you're alright, safe, and here with us."

"Unless… you… suffocate me… that is…" Neal quipped breathlessly.

Loosening his grip, Peter apologized. "I'm sorry Neal. Have I been doing that to you all day?"

Patting him on the arm, Neal was getting his air back. "Don't… worry about it. Today has had a lot for you to deal with."

Watching from the door, Elizabeth loved to watch the two interact as brothers. It broke her heart to know all of the things that Neal had been through, but he had his family to help him through it now.

When little Neal decided to join the party, she lifted him out of his crib and joined the others on the air mattress. It was a midnight family conference filled with love and laughter.

Despite the oddity of the situation, Elizabeth looked forward to a future where Neal was going to be around, where she could watch Peter interact with his brother, and where they were all going to be a family.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite! I hope you all enjoyed this story and appreciate those who took the time to share their thoughts. For those who enjoy seeing the brotherly plots, I have a series in the works and more ideas in the wings so there will be more eventually (I'm slowly progressing on a few tougher plots at the moment though) :D

A huge thank you to those who cast their votes for the next story! (This round had the most input :D) Based on the votes, 'Living Legends' will be next followed by 'Time Incongruous', so I hope to see you all back for a secret and some time traveling fun ;)


End file.
